User talk:Destrucules359
Welcome to Wikitroid! Destrucules359, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:35, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Warning Hello Destrucules359, and thanks for your contributions. However, I wanted to let you know that pretty much all of your recent contributions have violated our policies one way or another. To start, the edits you made to Phazon violate our policies in two ways: * The chemical formula you posted is not only incorrect, but is fanon (to put it simply, you or perhaps someone else made it up). We only allow information either created by Nintendo or an official party to be used on this wiki. This pretty much includes only the games, mangas, official websites, and other Nintendo-licensed works. I have removed your formula from the page. If you want to re-add it, please provide a valid source, from Nintendo, along with the formula. *The Phazite image you added and related description has been removed from the page because it is off-topic (see below). Both of the images you uploaded were also in violation of our policies, specifically the Image Policy: *'File:Cyclic Dipeptide.png' has been deleted because it is off-topic (see the Image Policy for more information). If you can prove that you didn't make up the chemical formula for Phazon (see above), feel free to re-upload the image. In addition, you did not select a license for the image - this usually means that the image will be deleted anyway. For information on licensing, see here. * File:Phazite Formation.jpg has also been deleted because, not only is it off-topic, but it's not what you say it is. I have found the source of the image here, which not only proves that it's fanart (not made by Nintendo), but that it's not even of Phazite, and is thus also off-topic. This image is off-topic in any case (unlike the Cyclic Dipeptide image), so under no circumstances may you reupload this image. You also failed to provide licensing for this image. Before you upload any more images, please read the Image Policy which not only explains the rules we have regarding image uploads, but also some good practices when uploading images. Take these guidelines in mind and you should have fun editing the wiki. And, if you have any questions, feel free to ask them on my talk page, , or to ask any other active administrator. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:35, 17 August 2009 (UTC)